


赎罪

by guzi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), SK∞ エスケーエイト
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzi/pseuds/guzi
Summary: 神道爱之介是闭塞地区为数不多受人尊敬的贵族。但他想向驰河兰加赎罪。
Kudos: 3





	赎罪

**Author's Note:**

> 神父兰×贵族爱  
> 老梗，ooc与私设大量存在  
> 有宗教成分，无任何亵渎之意，有任何不适请尽快退出。

神道爱之介很长一段时间都在观察那个坐在他左手边、带着兜帽、喝酒都要挺直着背的男性。

那个人总是独来独往，喝下两杯酒之后会立刻离开，通常情况下不会和其他人说话，喜欢饮用的品种是主夫堡麦芽酒——这种酒酒精含量很高，神道爱之介不常喝。

他是这地方的“贵族”，必须时刻保持清醒，宴会上装在高脚杯里的葡萄酒才是神道应该品用的液体。

但这家酒馆是城里的放纵地，有许多和他一样带兜帽喝酒的家伙，德高望重的艺术家为了寻求灵感抱着酒杯放纵痛饮，脑子里被青春期烦恼填满的孩子为了躲避家里的斥责在酒馆消磨时间。  
但是那家伙和他们不一样，神道爱之介这样想，右手拎着只有底部残存液体的酒瓶蹭到他面前。

“嗨。”神道爱之介用脚勾住他的小腿，像酒馆里所有渴求酒精和肉体的妓女娼男一样磨蹭着，“能请我喝酒吗？”

带着黑色兜帽的驰河兰加移开了正注视吧台的视线，眼睛在朦胧的灯光下透着点灰色，他用腿把椅子往后顶开，撤回安全距离才开口回答面前的人：“抱歉，我马上就要离开了。”

神道爱之介于是扯开一个夸张的笑，把手上的空酒瓶甩在地上，趁着玻璃在地上叮呤哐啷响的时候往前走了两步，弯下腰用头抵住驰河兰加的肩膀，深蓝色的头发从兜帽里跳出来扫到他脸上，小而沉的声音在驰河的胸口震动：“拜托了，神父大人。”

  
兰加神父是冬天阳光下化开的冰块，他是神在冬天创造的最温暖的颜色，做祷告时他总能用最高贵与最宽容的姿态倾听一切并宽恕一切，我将像侍奉神明一般虔诚，希望神与他能赐给我无上的爱。

做完祷告的未婚女性在树下低声向神诉说爱意，转过身才发现自己侍奉的少爷恰好路过，于是手足无措地匍匐在地上：“抱、抱歉少爷，我失职了。”

神道家对仆人要求严苛，辩解和逃避只会让惩罚更重，女仆用头抵住地面在心里祈祷自己能够在责罚下生存。  
值得庆幸的是少爷心情似乎不错，她依旧跪在地上，用眼睛的余光往并没有停下脚步的少爷身边看了一眼，他只是和身边那个穿着黑色斗篷的人一起往前走。

那一定是位尊贵的客人，女仆在心里想，将意识从匍匐改成跪立，等待着作为管家的菊池忠和他准备好的责罚。

“兰加神父，”神道爱之介关上卧室的门，将脱掉斗篷的驰河兰加牵引到铺着黑色绸缎的床上

坐下，跪立在他面前缓慢地解开衬衫顶端的扣子，“感谢您愿意倾听我的罪状。”

驰河兰加不说话，自上而下俯视着连锁骨被填上红晕的神道爱之介，神道家的少爷，贵族里最为人称道的存在，他是教会最虔诚的供奉者——看起来并不是这样。

神道把衬衫完全敞开，用发硬的乳头蹭着驰河兰加被黑色裤子包裹住的小腿——他穿的并不是教会的衣服，质地比神道爱之介想象中的粗糙一些，“我向您忏悔我的罪状，伟大的神啊，希望您与神父能宽恕我。”

“我有些未能被压抑的欲望，我渴求被男人刺穿——”神道把身子向前探，用牙齿扯出兰加被束缚在裤子里的棉质上衣，舌头在他的人鱼线附近打转。

“我将传达您旨意的神父引导向堕落的地狱，只因我渴求他的性器。”驰河兰加被他推倒在床上，指甲修剪圆润的手指在神道的牵引下摁住对方的乳头。

神道爱之介隔着驰河的手拨弄着自己挺立的乳头，另一只手挑开对方的裤子，隔着最贴近身体的那块短而薄的布料在他的性器上打转。

听见驰河加重的呼吸声，神道用自己已经硬起来的性器磨蹭着他的裤子，“是我罪孽太深重了吗，神父？”他用驰河兰加的大拇指拨弄着自己的乳头中间的缝隙，“我希望被他更粗暴地对待。”

“啊。”神道没有感情地喊了一声，停下了在龟头上打转的手指，握住了驰河兰加的整根性器，“硬起来了。”

他用手上下撸动着，偶尔用手指拨弄储藏精液的地方，用带着酒味的舌头舔弄驰河兰加的嘴唇，伸进他嘴里像口渴一样索取着他的唾液。

神道爱之介发出些含糊不清的哼哼，手上的动作因为接吻的动作慢了下来，驰河兰加被他压在床上蹭动着，用牙齿咬了他的舌头。

非常漂亮的乳头。驰河兰加这样想，摆脱了神道爱之介的手，看着因为舌头被咬而撤开身体、跪坐在面前的神道家少爷，欣赏着他的乳头。

他稍微挺起身子，用牙齿咬住神道爱之介的乳头——玫瑰的浓重香气堆叠在贵族少爷的身上，混杂着交杂在一起的两种不同酒精的味道，糜烂的贵族。驰河兰加这样评价，用舌头探进乳头的缝隙里，但是他很喜欢。

神道爱之介在他舔弄乳头的时候抱住了驰河兰加的脖子，用没有被绸缎包裹的屁股磨蹭着对方勃起的性器，歪着头在他额头的侧边亲吻舔弄着。

“神父，我向您忏悔…”被舌头勾弄着乳头，神道爱之介的声音奇异地变换了调子，“我希望舔弄您的肉棒，渴求您贯穿我的身体，我身体里藏着的洞溢出了些水，需要您的帮助。”

他带着驰河兰加的手摸向自己翘起的臀部，他的肉紧紧贴合着带着凉意的手指，向里探索的指尖被正在张合的穴口吮吸，“摸到了吗神父，请您刺穿我。”

驰河兰加被推倒在床上，神道爱之介仰起头跨坐在他上方，用刚才被摸过的穴口一点一点地吞咽着性器，他的脸上被一种挣扎而爽快的表情填满，口水从没能闭上的嘴边留下，从喉咙里挤出满足的呻吟。

他的身体保持得很好，上下吞咽阴茎的时候腰也跟着一起动，似乎是能被成年男性两只手握住的程度，驰河兰加用手划弄了他的人鱼线，在心里评价。

休息到他正观察自己的神道爱之介绞紧了后穴，在他把驰河兰加性器操进去时卖力的吮吸着，跨坐在他身上磨蹭，擦着自己的敏感点。

他高声呻吟，却又仔细听着神父的喘息，在感受到对方挺腰的动作后放心地将全身的重量压在驰河兰加的身上，伸出舌头俯下身子去舔他的喉结。

神道爱之介被一只手掐住腰，性器被另一只手抚弄着，仁慈的神父自下而上地顶弄他，躺在床上仰视尊贵的神道家少爷。

“神父，向您忏悔。”神道身体颤动着，他吞了力，于是弓着背把头靠在驰河兰加肩膀上，用牙齿啃咬着他的锁骨，“我高潮了，希望神与您原谅我。”

驰河兰加将肉棒埋在他身体里，用手指在他脖子上打转，“好孩子，”他抬起手从脖子往上摸，手指穿过意外软和蓝色头发，用手掌贴住他的后脑勺，“神会原谅你的。”

他又直起身子从床上坐起来，接着用力在神道体内顶弄，轻轻咬了口被操得失神的人的下嘴唇，慢慢地用牙齿磨动，含混不清的接着说：“神会原谅你的。”


End file.
